


Fairytales

by eccentrics (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eccentrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liking Jade Harley never crossed your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiri/gifts).



Liking Jade Harley never crossed your mind.

Alright, it totally did, it crossed your mind more than a chicken on speed crosses the road but that’s not the point because you never actually liked Harley.

Okay, you actually did like Harley, maybe you do like her.  It’s none of that fancy shit, you definitely would not die for her (you did and you would again).  Your attraction to Jade Harley is something that could be compared to the compulsive need for a hipster to take pictures on a railroad track in the middle of nowhere.  It has no point, but it’s so common it’s ridiculous and also maybe while you’re on the railroad track a train will come and kill you, just maybe.   

She snaps the last picture of you holding a dead bug on the railroad track, you also are sporting the most ridiculous mustache and pair of hipster glasses you could find, you’ll think of what text to put over the picture in a bit.  Jade giggles and jumps to hug you for no reason at all, you should pull away, maybe cringe a little but instead you just shiver and pat her back a little.  “Dave, Dave!  That’s the last of them, right?”

You nod, watching her even as she pulls away, she probably notices too but she’s not someone who would think that kind of stuff needed to be brought to attention so of course she goes on speaking.  “Yeah,” You pause and look up at the stars, they didn’t mean much to you before but maybe if you look at them long enough, you’ll see memories that made you kind of noble and definitely cooler than you are right now.  “It’s midnight, let’s go grab something to eat.”

Jade tilts her head and nods immediately, “Yeah I’m hungry!  Where are we going?”

“I dunno, let’s get some pancakes or something.”

Everything might have gone normal from there, if Jade didn’t pause and look up at the stars with you, if she didn’t grab your hand and didn’t let go even though you’re positive she can feel you shiver slightly.  She points to a star and smiles at you like she knows she’s the only one that can ever reassure you.  “Hey, you’re really great you know?  You were a true knight back then and you still kind of are, like in all those fairy tales!  You know, to be honest I never read many of those when I was a kid.”

If you weren’t Dave Strider, maybe you would be focusing on how she knows exactly what you’re thinking, but instead you almost lift your other hand up to brush some hair out of her face and—

No, you’re not that suave, not right now and you possibly never will be.

“Maybe Egbert or Lalonde can tell you one.  I never heard many of them either.”

“Make one up!”

And she’s staring at you anxiously, probably because she knows you can do it, probably because she knows you _will_ do it.  So for totally ironic purposes and maybe just to hear her laugh, you tell the story of a Knight named Dave who is in love with a Witch named Jade, it’s really typical and you make too many jokes along the way.  By the time you get to IHOP, you don’t get to the end of the story and the Knight never kisses the Witch, the Prince never kisses the Princess—

Dave Strider never kisses Jade Harley and he never liked her anyway.

 


End file.
